When A Viper and She-Wolf Meet
by SayianWizard
Summary: When they went to King's Landing, they hadn't expected to find a friend in each other. Neither had they expected to eventually fall in love. Follow the story of how the Viper of Dorne and the She-Wolf in the North found their match in each other. Occurs three months before the Tourney at Harrenhal.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire, it belongs to GRRM.**

* * *

**When A Viper and She-Wolf Meet**

* * *

Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable. –Bruce Lee

* * *

Lyanna Stark was the only daughter of Rickard and Elena Stark, and the only sister of Brandon, Eddard, and Benjen Stark.

From birth she had been raised up to be a lady, though it was soon learned that she had a wildness in her that couldn't be tamed; the Starks 'wolfsblood' as her father and the other Northerners called it.

With her father and mother's blessings Lyanna had been allowed to grow and learn alongside her brothers.

She learned sword fighting, though it was the Braavosi Water Dance instead of the western style since her slim build was unsuited for it. Lyanna couldn't stop thanking her father when she found out he had hired a Braavosi Water Dancer to teach her the art.

She'd also learned archery, how to ride a horse better than most men, jousting, swimming, figures, history, laws, even battle tactics, and the history and banners of all the nobles in the seven kingdoms, especially those in the North who were the Starks bannermen.

Childhood had been a joy for Lyanna as she was fully free to be herself within the walls of Winterfell. However, outside its walls she was expected to portray the image of the perfect lady; it was a duty she mostly honored. While she hated being anything but herself she also knew it was her duty as a Stark daughter to one day marry a lord befitting her station.

Yet, if she had her way she wouldn't be getting married at all.

She wasn't exactly sure what had convinced her father, let alone her mother, to indulge her in ways that were seldom, if at all, allowed to women whether high or low born. Lyanna was sure her mother had to have played a pivotal role in getting her father to agree, though for what reasons she did so Lyanna would never know.

Still as luck would have it, even if it was a bit unfortunate, it wasn't often that she left Winterfell. There was only a total of four times in which she had left her home and those were to visit Bear Island, White Harbour, Riverrun, and the Vale.

However, that would soon be changing. In just a couple of days she would be arriving in King's Landing with her brothers Brandon, Eddard, and Benjen in order to attend the celebration/tourney held in honor of Princess Rhaenys third nameday.

Lord Rickard Stark had gotten the invitation almost two moons ago and Lyanna had pleaded with him to let her go and attend the celebration. It would possibly be her only way of getting to see King's Landing before she was married off to some lord. She wanted to fully enjoy the little freedom she had left before becoming betrothed.

Before her mother's death three years ago her parents had begun looking for possible matches for her after she had 'blossomed' into a woman. At one point it had looked like they were going to betroth her to Ned's best friend Robert Baratheon the Lord of Storm's End. However, when her mother was killed while she and her father were traveling on the road by a notorious group of bandits, her father in his grief had put off the search.

For the last three years she had been unburdened by the possibility of being married off. Whether it was just because her father wanted to keep her close a little bit longer or he simply couldn't find a suitable match Lyanna didn't know. Either way he had promised to not only find a match worthy of her but allow her to have a say in the matter, earnestly letting her know that her care and happiness were of utmost importance to him.

Still three years reprieve had been long enough and now at sixteen, almost seventeen, it was about time for her to be married if not at least betrothed to someone. The condition for her being able to attend the nameday celebration was that while there she and Brandon would be on the lookout for potential matches that would complement her but also satisfy her father and brothers' requirements for her future husband.

Though she wasn't looking forward to fulfilling her promise, she wasn't as scared of the prospect of marriage as she had been years ago.

While she still envied her brothers for the more varied opportunities and freedoms afforded them as males, she'd come to realize that just like her, they had as little say in who they would marry as she did. Brandon in particular had had no say in his betrothal to Catelyn Tully, because he was the Heir to Winterfell and as such was expected to marry well, to form an alliance with an equally powerful or important house.

The only real fear she had was being married to someone who wouldn't understand her, that would expect her to be the obedient, dutiful little wife, which was a real possibility for her.

Yet, the talks she'd had with Brandon over the years as they had comforted and complained to each other about the duties they would soon face, had brought a sense of not only peace but understanding. They had come to realize that being a Stark of Winterfell was not without its sacrifices. Of course, that didn't mean they had to like any of it!

As she rode her stallion Winter Rose with her brothers Ned and Benjen by her side with Brandon in the front, Lyanna could only pray that the Old Gods would bless her with finding the man that was right for her.

Lyanna was pulled out her thoughts as Benjen pulled closer to her. "You excited to finally see King's Landing Lya?" Benjen asked with a silly grin on his face.

Lyanna grinned right back, "Of course I am, just as I was the other dozen times you asked me." Benjen gave a sheepish grin at her reply. Out the corner of her she could see Ned smiling.

Out of all them Benjen was the most excited to see what was not only the main seat of the Targaryen's but also one of Westeros biggest cities. Since their father had approved of the trip Benjen couldn't stop talking about the things he would see and do while in the city. Though Brandon and Ned rolled their eyes good naturedly at Benjen's excitement Lyanna could understand it.

Like her, Benjen had spent the majority of his life in Winterfell. Unlike Brandon and Ned he hadn't been fostered anywhere which allowed for him and her to become close as they grew up together.

However, as excited as Lyanna was to visit King's Landing, that excitement was tempered by caution. Long ago her mother had told her about the things that went on in King's Landing. She had simply called it the game of thrones. Elena had gone on to describe how lords and ladies alike used and manipulate others to increase their own power and social standing.

She had forgotten exactly why her mother had spent years at court but she remembered that she had passed on everything she'd learned in her time there to Lyanna just in case she ended up spending time there herself either on a visit or living there because of her future husband. One thing her mother had made clear was that there was little honor to be found in King's Landing.

While Lyanna hadn't liked the truth of what she'd found out about what had once seemed like a wonderful place as a child or learning what was necessary to survive there, she had made sure to listen and absorb what her mother had to say.

"Just two more days ride and we'll be there. I wish we could be there faster," said Benjen wistfully.

Ned laughed. "Calm down Ben, we'll be there soon enough."

"And don't get your hopes too up," shouted Brandon who turned back to look at them. "It's not like it'll ever compare to Winterfell!"

The siblings all laughed and grinned at that. He was right. No matter what, Winterfell and the North would always be home and the absolute best in their eyes.

* * *

Oberyn Martell was bored.

Not two moons ago he had been in Braavos enjoying all the city had to offer with hardly a care in the world. That is until Doran had called him back home to Dorne. What for? Well for what other reason than one Oberyn had managed to get him to put off for years. Marriage.

He abhorred the word. The whole business was tedious, not to mention restricting like shackles which would hold him down and keep him from doing whatever he wished.

For four straight weeks he had argued with Doran about the issue along with suffering through courting several ladies his brother had arranged for him to meet. Usually spending time in the company of a beautiful woman wouldn't have been a problem, but considering they were there hoping to be his betrothed if not paramour the experience was soured. Still he managed to have a bit of fun with some of them.

Oberyn smirked as he made his way to Elia's solar. Now here he was in King's Landing at his sister's request so that he could be there to celebrate his niece's third nameday. It was a timely intervention on her part as he had been seriously considering angering Doran by boarding the first ship he could find that was heading for Essos. As it was he'd simply packed up, along with his two eldest daughters, and rode for the godforsaken city known as King's Landing.

Though there was entertainment to be found in the many brothels in the city there was little else. He hated the intricacies of their court, had little respect for their 'knights,' and there was little else of interest there he hadn't already found, not to mention the city stunk to high heaven.

While he was surprised at how easily Doran let the issue go due to Elia's letter, he was also cautious. There had been a gleam in his brother's eyes as he said his goodbyes to him. Oberyn was many things but a fool wasn't one of them. He was sure somehow that he and Elia were plotting something that involved him and he could easily guess what it was.

Elia might not have thought he noticed but he could see her subtlety guiding him towards the unattached ladies at court either physically or by offhandedly mentioning them.

Oberyn paused as he waved to the two guards stationed outside of his sister's solar. They nodded in return as he passed them to open the doors.

The room was decorated beautifully in the Dornish fashion with the room bathed in sunlight that was almost reminiscent of the Dornish sun in the morning. Inside he saw his sister sitting in a comfortable high backed chair with the Lady Ashara Dayne by her side. Sitting at a small table happily munching on various sweets was his niece Rhaenys and daughters Obara and Nymeria.

"How are all my beautiful girls today?" greeted Oberyn with a smile.

"Uncle Obie!" squealed Rhaenys around a mouth full of apple tart as she raised her hands towards Oberyn with a bright smile.

He chuckled as he went to pick her up. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Elia and Ashara grinning. He picked her up and spun her around as she giggled in glee saying 'faster, faster'. Eventually he put her down before she became sick and gave his daughters a hug and kiss each.

"Good morning father," they both greeted.

Approaching his sister and Ashara he repeated the process. "Sister, Ashara."

"Oberyn, dear," said Elia with a smile. Ashara simply nodded in greeting.

Oberyn sat on an ottoman across from them. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well there are several parties of guests arriving today, so I'll likely be receiving them in the throne room. Then there will be a feast to welcome them. Besides those two things there is nothing else planned until tomorrow when Rhaenys celebration starts off," said Elia.

"I'll be three years old," exclaimed Rhaenys happily.

"Yes, you will be my princess," said Ashara amusedly. Rhaenys simply beamed before returning to eating her sweets causing the adults and older kids to laugh.

"So around what time do you think your 'guests' will be arriving," asked Oberyn derisively. As if any of the people coming actually cared about Rhaenys nameday. It was just an excuse for them to come eat, drink and have fun all on the kingdom's expense. And of course to try and gain favor with the King himself, though there was fat chance of that with how paranoid the man had become.

Elia sighed, well aware of her brother's opinions and even sharing some of them. "They should start arriving around noon so we have a couple of hours until then. Care for a game of cyvasse?" she challenged with a wicked grin.

"You're on!"

* * *

Luckily there weren't nearly as many lords and ladies to greet as Oberyn had suspected. Still the almost two and half hours it took to greet and receive them all was time he felt he could have spent doing something infinitely more interesting.

The very last to arrive and be received were the Starks and some of their bannermen, which wasn't necessarily surprising since they were from the North, the farthest away from the Crownlands.

All three of Lord Rickard Stark's children were present. The 'Wild Wolf' Brandon, the 'Quiet Wolf' Eddard, the "She-Wolf' Lyanna and the 'Young Pup' Benjen. All four were a sight to behold with the classic Stark features, dark brown hair, long faces and grey eyes. While the youngest two looked excited and their eyes roamed all over the throne room, the eldest were more reserved their feelings indecipherable.

This was just as well since Aerys was well enough to receive the guests today. He sat on the Iron Throne looking more like a beggar than a king. His hair and beard were long dirty and unkempt, his nails yellowed and long like claws, and his physique was gaunt like he hadn't eaten in days which was probably true.

Brandon Stark managed to greet him with all the respect and reverence granted his position without openly staring at him or his expression showing any negative emotions. However, Oberyn watched slightly amused as the she-wolf had to stop her younger brother from staring open-mouthed at the King by none too subtlety nudging his side.

Once the King said the necessary greeting in return the group moved to retire to their chambers in order to prepare for the no doubt extravagant feast Elia had arranged.

Just as Oberyn moved to leave the throne room with the others he felt a pair of eyes on him. Turning in their direction he met beautiful dark grey eyes. Focusing away from them he was surprised that they belonged to none other than Lyanna Stark.

The two stared at each other for several seconds before Lyanna raised an eyebrow then turned to continue exiting the room.

As Oberyn turned to do the same he couldn't help the wicked grin that made its way to his face. _It seems things might just be getting interesting._

* * *

Lyanna could use one word to describe the feast: lavish. There seemed to be no expense spared for the welcoming feast that would essentially start off the festivities for the Princess' nameday celebration.

Tomorrow there would be a circus along with all kinds of other performers and artists on display, the night would close out with another extravagant feast. After that the rest of the week would be spent on the tourney and its assorted events.

The last course of the feast had just been served and she was patiently waiting for the dancing to begin. She loved to dance, not to mention it gave her a chance to briefly get to know some of the lords who were present. Plus there wasn't much interesting conversation at their table. They were seated together with the other northern lords who had come and the lords from the Stormlands who had accompanied Robert Baratheon.

Lyanna had at first been surprised by his attendance then quickly remembered that wherever there was a tourney, let alone a celebration to be held, you would mostly likely find Robert there. His three favorite things were fighting, drinking and whoring. And unfortunately, she was placed somewhere on his list of favorite things.

Ever since he had almost become her betrothed, the stormlord had fancied himself in love with her. He and Ned seemed to truly believe they were meant to be together while she and Brandon had differing opinions. Benjen seemed to be indifferent on the subject.

As it was, she was hoping that when the dancing did finally begin that someone would ask her to dance before he did.

No sooner had she completed the thought than the musicians began to play more upbeat music. Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia were the first couple to join the dance floor. Lyanna briefly admired how graceful they were on the dance floor.

Out the corner of her eye Lyanna saw Robert look her way and begin to rise from his seat causing her to become anxious. Luckily she was saved as her brother Brandon was quick to ask her to share the first dance of the evening with him.

After shooting her brother a grateful smile she was soon twirling on the dance floor with him. Lyanna laughed as she simply let go of her worries and focused on having fun.

After a couple of dances with her brother, other lords began to cut in to dance with her. She mostly enjoyed her new dance partners since many of them were kind and courteous, though she did have to none too gently stop a few with wandering hands.

Just as she was about to head back to the table for a break after dancing with Domeric Bolton, yet another lord decided to cut in.

"May I have this dance, my lady?"

Turning away from Domeric, Lyanna was caught in the gaze of the same snake like eyes she'd seen in the throne room earlier. Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne.

Lyanna smiled at him. "You may." She thanked Domeric for the dance as he left and Oberyn took her hand. The musicians had just started a cheery but slow song.

"How are you enjoying King's Landing so far my lady?" he asked charmingly. He was a handsome man with tanned skin, silky short black hair with a connecting beard and mustache. Even his dark brown eyes had their own allure. She could certainly see why he a hit with both women and men alike.

Lyanna hummed as she formulated her reply. "So far the city has been disappointing."

"Oh, really? Why is that?"

"Don't get me wrong, it is a large city, the largest I've seen so far. Yet, it isn't as magnificent as it's tended to be described, especially outside the city's walls. Also, for some reason people have _politely_ neglected to mention how the city reeks. However, I've only been here one day so I suppose I should wait and see if there's more it has to offer."

Oberyn chuckled. "It's great to meet another person who isn't immediately enamored with this excuse for a city. Trust me when I say there are more magnificent places than King's Landing."

Lyanna raised an eyebrow at him. "And what exactly are these magnificent places you speak of? And you've yet to introduce yourself to me," she said with a sly smile. She knew he most likely already knew who she was, as she knew who he was. Still it there _were_ courtesies that needed to be observed.

"My apologies my lady, I am Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne. And you are?" he asked with a smirk.

"I am Lyanna Stark of Winterfell. As I was saying, what are these cities you speak of?"

Lyanna was excited to hear what he had to say. Oberyn Martell had quite the well know reputation even for his young age. Many said he was dangerous and that was probably true, but he was well travelled. Something that Lyanna wished she could be yet was unlikely to ever happen. So, since she had the Red Viper here she might as well live vicariously through him by hearing about his experiences.

"Well there's my home, Sunspear and the Water Gardens, of course…"

"Of course," said Lyanna with a smile. She could relate as she didn't think any place would ever be better than Winterfell to her.

"Then there's Pentos, Braavos, Lys, Myr, Volantis, all are much more interesting cities than King's Landing. Better smelling too!"

"I wish I could see those places," Lyanna said with a sigh. She suddenly got an idea, a sly smile spreading across her face. "Or you could tell me more about them? As a well-travelled man, surely you have a lot of interesting stories and information about the places you've been."

Oberyn seemed a bit taken aback at her response but quickly recovered. Giving her a charming smile she mentally thought looked nice, he replied, "Why not? It's not often people ask me to recall my experiences."

Lyanna listened enthralled as Oberyn began to tell her about his adventures in Braavos from the great statue one had to pass under to enter and leave the city, the duels after dark, the sailors, the Iron Bank and even a tale or two involving the Faceless Men. Many of his tales either made her laugh or slightly blush at his vulgarity.

"That all sounds amazing. Not to mention it corroborates with many of the things my dancing instructor told me about the city," said Lyanna as the music came to an end and she moved away from Oberyn giving him a small curtsy. "Thank you. Please make sure to tell me all about your other adventures in different cities the next time we meet Prince Oberyn." With that Lyanna left him standing on the dance floor with a slightly bewildered expression as she went to sit back down with her brothers.

As she sat down beside Benjen who was currently the only Stark seated and not dancing, she saw a heavily drunken Robert turn from looking at her to glare at Oberyn who had sufficiently recovered and also went to sit down.

Leaning over to whisper in her ear, Benjen asked, "Who was that guy you were dancing with Lya?"

"Prince Oberyn Martell."

"The Red Viper!" he asked incredulously.

"The very same."

"What was he like?" Benjen asked looking in the man's direction.

"Charming and mischievous, he actually reminds me quite a bit of Brandon. He seems to have had an interesting life if his stories are to be believed. I wouldn't mind getting to know him."

"You know you made Robert jealous."

Lyanna scoffed. "I'm sure he would be jealous no matter who I danced with. If he wants to be jealous that's his problem, I'm not interested in him in the least. Besides, I just met the prince and he likely has little interest in me, after all he did most of the talking."

Benjen simply nodded at her answer before looking back at the dancing couples.

Lyanna failed to notice the looks the Prince sent her way the remaining duration of the feast. However, they didn't go completely unnoticed by several in attendance who saw them.

* * *

**A/N**: As you have read from this chapter, this Lyanna has been allowed to grow and learn alongside her brothers with little denied her. Because of this she isn't as naïve or as rebellious as she would have been otherwise and she's more understanding about doing her duty but as she said that doesn't mean she likes it.

Also, she has an understanding of court politics to help her since some of the setting takes place in King's Landing. Not to mention she's more than apt at defending herself physically.

Not sure of where I'm going with this plot wise besides it being focused solely on Lyanna and Oberyn. Though it will be smut filled at the very least. Please read and review letting me know what you think.

Ages: Brandon-22, Ned-20, Lyanna-16, Benjen-13, Oberyn-25

For those interested A Roll of The Dice will be updated within the hour. All That Matters will be updated tomorrow and A New Order will be updated last, but soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire, it belongs to GRRM. **

* * *

**When A Viper and She-Wolf Meet**

* * *

Let us always meet each other with a smile, for the smile is the beginning of love. –Mother Teresa

* * *

Lyanna woke up the next morning after the feast feeling well rested and ready to face the day. Since she often woke up with the sunrise she usually liked to get in a morning ride with Winter Rose. However, seeing as she was in King's Landing the chances of doing that here were unlikely.

Getting out of bed she moved to get dressed. She called the servants assigned to her to warm up some water for her to take a bath. Minutes later she was happily soaking in the hot water scented with vanilla and roses letting it soothe the aching muscles that were still sore from all the riding for the past month and a half.

After getting out, drying off and donning a robe, she reentered her room to see her personal handmaiden from Winterfell Alayna making up her bed.

"Good morning my lady."

"Good morning Alayna. Could you fetch a nice light dress for me to wear for to the festivities today?"

"Of course, my lady. I'll get right on it."

Just as Lyanna moved to start brushing her hair there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find her brother Brandon grinning at her.

"Care for a morning ride, m'lady?"

Lyanna couldn't resist grinning back. He knew her too well. "Of course. Just give me a minute to get dressed."

He nodded. "I'll be waiting outside the door."

Within minutes Lyanna was dressed in a tunic, breeches and boots, all fitted for her size and a gift from her father. She put her hair in a ponytail and was all ready to go.

Stepping out her door she smiled at Brandon who returned it before grabbing her hand and escorting her through the keep towards the stables.

The minute she entered the stables Lyanna headed straight for Winter Rose petting her mane as she nudged at her affectionately.

"How've you been girl? They've been treating you well I hope?"

The horse whinnied, her head bobbing up and down as if she understood. Lyanna simply smiled. She'd always had a close connection with Winter Rose, she had raised her since she was a foal. Lyanna gave her one more pat before she saddled and mounted her. Brandon was already on his destrier that he had named Wolf.

Together they set off with no particular destination in mind save for one outside the city. They who were getting up for work.

King's Landing was an interesting study in how the class system worked. The closer parts of the city were to the Red Keep the better off they were; yet the farther one got away from the Keep the worst off it was. Buildings and roads changed from being beautifully designed, decorated and clean to crudely made or falling down in disrepair, bare and dirty. Even though there were buildings farther out, which were tightly packed together, the streets were still lined with beggars of all ages.

Lyanna couldn't help looking around as she and her brother left through the city gates into the shanty town which surrounded the walls of King's Landing. If the situation inside at the edges of the city were bad then this was even worse. All the homes were dirty and not very well constructed, giving the impression they would topple from a strong wind. The people seemed to shuffle along, almost downtrodden, as they did their duties for the day; the children dirty and clothed in rags were running around playing with nary a care in the world despite their poor situation.

It both angered and saddened her that people had to live in such squalor when something could be done about it. She was sure it didn't help or endear the people to see all the lords and ladies, such as her, who passed them by without a glance or worry at their situation. Even White Harbour, the only other city she had been to, didn't have such a problem as they did here.

She was tempted to hand out a few sliver stags but decided against it. The act would most likely cause a riot among them that wouldn't be good for her or Brandon since they had no guards accompanying them.

Some minutes later they were past the shanty town and headed towards the Kingswood.

"Hey Lya," said Brandon slyly. She looked over at him curiously. "Race ya to the edge of the woods!" Before she could even respond he had already taken off.

Lyanna shook her head at Brandon's antics. She would let him have his head start, it's not like it would do any good against her. Aside from Domeric Bolton, no one, man or woman, could beat her in a horse race. While Brandon was just as great a rider as she, she hadn't lost a race to him in years. People had taken to calling them a pair of centaurs with how well they rode.

Giving Winter Rose a nudge, she shot off after Brandon quickly closing the gap between them. Lyanna rejoiced in the excitement she felt from the speed she was achieving. Her blood was pumping, her heartbeat in her ears, and the wind rushing over entire body.

As she started to pass her brother Lyanna turned her head to flash him a grin only to see his face scrunched up in determination, dead set on winning.

Tuning back Lyanna urged her steed to go faster. "Come on girl, that's it. We've won against Brandon and Wolf plenty of times. Now's not the time to let him beat us. We have a reputation to uphold after all."

Lyanna made sure to hold on tight to the reins as she felt an increase in speed. The Kingswood had just come within sight and they were coming closer and closer to the finish line. Through the noise of her own heartbeat and the wind, she could faintly hear her brother galloping right behind them.

"I'm going to win this time Lya! Better get ready to be the third best rider in the North!"

"Never!" she shouted without looking back. There was no way Brandon would catch up to her, not today, especially not when she and Winter Rose had had a good night's rest. They were in fine form this morning.

Minutes later Lyanna crossed the threshold of the forest ahead of her brother. Briefly turning to look back she saw he was half a horse length behind her. She couldn't help but pout a bit; usually she beat him by a whole horse length. Either he had been practicing or she needed to practice more to keep her edge.

"Well, I didn't beat you nearly as badly as usual. Perhaps you're finally learning to ride as well as me or my great ability has inspired you to do better," she teased with a smile.

Brandon rolled his eyes before saying with false mockery, "Oh yes, I've learned much from you 'oh great one.' I owe all my skill in horseback riding to you. How can I ever repay you?"

Lyanna pretended to think for a minute. "Hmm, I don't know. Trouncing you is usually enough, but maybe you can get some sweets to repay me?" She couldn't help herself when it came to sweets; no matter how much she had she couldn't get enough. Luckily, Brandon shared her sweet tooth and always got something good for the both of them to share whenever he was home.

Brandon mock bowed as much as he could on his horse. "As my lady wishes."

They both dissolved into laughter. Dismounting their horses the two lead them towards where a fallen tree was. After tying the horses up they sat on the trunk.

"So you ready to witness your first ever circus today?" Brandon asked as he picked up some leaves and started tearing them in to pieces.

"Yes, I've only heard good things about it from people. It seems to be a favored form of entertainment in the Free Cities. I'm hoping it doesn't disappoint."

"I'm sure it'll be great. After all, those in charge wouldn't want to _disappoint_ the _King_," Brandon said with a mocking expression.

Lyanna slapped her brother on the shoulder. "Watch it Brandon. We're in the capital now, not Winterfell, be careful of what you say."

"Yeah yeah.."

"Brandon..," said Lyanna warningly.

Brandon stopped tearing at the leaves to look at her with a serious expression. "I know how to behave Lya and I will. Doesn't mean my opinion about things will change but I definitely won't let certain people know of it. Besides, you're worried about _me _doing something reckless? I am talking to Lyanna Stark right now, right? My dearly beloved sister with "wolfsblood" just as potent as mine? Are you unwell?" Brandon gave her a mock concerned look, raising his hand towards her forehead to check her temperature.

Lyanna slapped his hand away and was the one to roll her eyes this time. "If you can restrain yourself then surely I can too," she sighed as she leaned against Brandon. "I really hope our stay here goes smoothly. The last thing I want is to be involved in petty squabbles or cause trouble here. All I want is to enjoy myself and not get involved in the game of thrones."

Her brother nodded in understanding as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Me too, also don't forget the other reason we're here for."

"I know, to find me a proper match. Before we left Winterfell I made sure to pray that we'd find the right man for me. One who could accept me for all that I am, as unlikely as that is to happen," she said with another sigh.

"Don't give up before we even start sis! And how do you know the Old Gods won't grant your request? There are plenty of lords here to choose from. One of them at least has to be right for you. You, me, Ned and Benjen will figure it all out okay?" He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Lyanna nodded while her brother pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Besides," he said mischievously, "It's seems you've already caught the Red Viper's attention."

Lyanna frowned. "Oberyn Martell? What about him?"

"Well you and him danced for quite a while enjoying yourselves and afterwards it seemed he couldn't take his eyes off you."

"Probably, thinking of me as his next conquest perhaps," said Lyanna dismissively. "He's very similar to Robert when it comes to whoring except he seems to have no gender preference if the rumors about him are to be believed."

"Since when were you ever one to listen to rumors, dear sister? Though I admit his reputation is rather infamous. In some ways he puts Robert to shame since he has more bastards then him, not to mention his sexual proclivities. Definitely not my choice in husband for you, but I wouldn't mind getting to know the man."

"Of course you wouldn't. You're starting to get quite the reputation yourself with women."

"Well I do aim to please." Brandon gave her a smug lopsided grin which she responded to by pushing off the tree trunk onto the ground. He simply laughed as he picked himself off the ground.

"You're incorrigible," she muttered under her breath. "Though like you said he would be interesting to get to know. I've already asked him the next time we meet to tell me some more stories about his travels."

"Be careful Lya. I know I don't have to tell you but his reputation could stain your own if people got the wrong idea. The last thing we need is some false rumor getting back to father and him not only ordering us to come home but deciding your match for you," her brother warned.

"I know Bran. I only plan to get to know him strictly as a friend if he even deigns to keep my company. I won't hesitate to disabuse him of any notions he might have that I'm interested in being with him in an _intimate _fashion. Gods, know you men tend to get the wrong idea at a woman showing you a little attention."

Brandon chuckled as sat back down next to her. "To be fair it's usually the right idea. Many ladies aren't very good at hiding their emotions."

"Thank the Gods I'm not one of them."

"No you're not," he said. His expression then turned serious. "Let me know though if he gets out of line and I'll take care of it, though that goes for any of these lords who might bother you. Okay?"

Lyanna had to squash down the impulse to tell him she didn't need any help, that she could take care of things on her own but she knew her brother wasn't telling her this because he didn't believe she couldn't take care of herself. It was quite the opposite really. He was just letting her know that if she needed him, he was there to help, no questions asked.

It was one of the many things that made her bond with Brandon the strongest out of all her brothers. They were so alike that some called her 'Brandon with teats.' It wasn a comparison she didn't really mind. There were very few secrets between them or things they didn't know about each other. He was the brother she could always go to for understanding and comfort. They could sit for hours in each other's company not saying a word and could feel so content and at peace.

After all she was the only one he allowed, besides mother, to call him Bran. Anyone else who did it, even Ned and Ben, would arouse his anger and sometimes get a beating for their trouble.

Instead of becoming indignant like she would if it was anyone else, all she did was nod and give her brother a hug which he returned.

She looked up through the trees to see the sun was now a lot higher in the sky. "Come on. Everyone should be getting up by now to break their fast. We wouldn't want to arouse suspicion with us showing up there too late."

They swiftly mounted their horses and started making their way back towards the city. Today was sure to be long and trying, but hopefully entertaining.

* * *

It was a beautiful day for a circus. There was hardly a cloud in the sky and while the sun was shining bright there wasn't a stifling heat that accompanied it.

Oberyn sat in the hall for breakfast with his daughters on either side of him enjoying some of his favorite Dornish dishes he loved to have in the morning. Nymeria was chatting excitedly with Rhaenys about all the things they would see and fun they would have today. Obara while more restrained in outwardly showing her feelings than her sister was no less enthusiastic.

Taking a bite of boiled egg he looked down the table to see Elia smiling with happiness, her husband Rhaegar beside her looking joyful for once instead of being his usual melancholy self. Oberyn couldn't help but silently scoff. _Too bad that attitude won't last. _

He would spend the day with his daughters who had never been to a circus before. He'd been to them plenty of times in his travels across the Narrow Sea. However, this would be the first one to ever come to Westeros. Oberyn looked forward to the festivities since he always found at least some enjoyment at them.

As he took a sip of Dornish Red his eyes glanced around the hall to see Lyanna and Brandon Stark enter the hall and sit with their siblings and bannermen. The she-wolf was dressed in a light silver-blue dress that accentuated her figure in a most pleasing way. She was definitely a woman grown, in body at least.

It had been a pleasant experience to talk and dance with her the other night. While he hadn't learned much about her in particular, he had told her a quite a bit about his adventures in Braavos. Unlike most highborn ladies who nodded politely while staring at him with dreaming eyes, she actually seemed very much interested in the things he was telling her. He'd also been surprised by how knowledgeable she was about Braavos.

Many highborn men and women in Westeros usually stuck mainly to learning Westerosi culture, not paying the history or happenings in Essos any mind unless it pertained to them. So it was refreshing when he met someone whose learning extended beyond the continent of their birth.

She also seemed genuinely interested in hearing more of what he had to say; he could detect no falseness or plot to try and get him alone in a more intimate setting, a totally unnecessary plan in his opinion. All a woman need say was what she wanted and he'd very much oblige it.

Yet, even more interesting was that she seemed barely affected by his charms. Sure she blushed at some of his more inappropriate tales but she didn't stare at him dreamily or lustfully as some women were wont to do. He had become very aware of the attraction both men and women held towards him.

Lyanna Stark had simply remained polite and interested but nothing more and nothing less. All she had done was request he tell her more of his adventures the next time they met. Yet, what really caught his attention was when she mentioned a dancing instructor, one who apparently knew a lot about Braavos.

If what she said was what he thought it was then some of the rumors he'd heard about the she-wolf might be true. The very thought fascinated him, made him itch to find out the truth about her. If she was truly as wild as many said she was.

Oberyn smirked as he took another sip of wine. He would take his time learning about the she-wolf, after all he had a whole week to charm her.

* * *

She had only been outside for a few minutes yet she was sure this was one of the most amazing things she had ever seen.

There had been a large space outside the city set aside for the circus. At the very center of it was a massive stripped red and white tent where the main show would take place in a couple of hours. However, surrounding the tent was all manner of activities to be enjoyed.

As Lyanna walked closer with her brother Benjen by her side she could see booths set up for playing games where one could win a prize, which consisted of such things like dolls, figurines, wooden knights, rocking horses, carved animals, small live fish in containers, etc.

Some booths had artists who painted or drew portraits of people. There was one in particular the children crowed around where a couple painted their faces in whatever image they desired.

At another booth a couple of men displayed small animals that they allowed people to hold and pet such as: rabbits, snakes, toads, squirrels, birds, etc.

They stopped at one attraction to watch a shirtless young man with red hair who advertised that he could both breathe and eat fire. He drank a mouthful of some liquid from a bottle held a small lit torch in front of his mouth with his head tilted back towards the sky then proceeded to spit the liquid out causing flames to shoot forward. Even after he removed the torch from in front of him the effect continued, giving off the impression he was breathing dragon fire.

While what he was doing wasn't truly breathing fire, Lyanna and Benjen were nonetheless impressed, especially when he took the same torch as before and stuck it in his mouth causing gasps from the crowd. However, when he opened his mouth and pulled the torch out the flames were extinguished. He looked completely unaffected by the fact he had just had fire in his mouth. She and Benjen clapped enthusiastically at the performance, making sure give the man a few gold dragons.

"How crazy was that Lya?!" asked Benjen.

"It was more so than I can describe, but definitely one of the most incredible things I've ever seen."

"I know right? Just imagine what else we'll see!"

They were both practically shaking with anticipation as they went to check out more of the sideshow acts outside the circus tent.

The next performers they saw were a group of jugglers who juggled all manner of objects such as: apples, blood oranges, large to medium sized rings, pins, balls, even daggers and fire.

The biggest crowd however, was surrounding a man who was swallowing swords. She looked on in morbid curiosity as he swallowed a sword that was roughly the size and length of the family's greatsword Ice. Many women, even some men, turned their heads away fearing the man would kill himself in the middle of the act. However, after he'd swallowed the sword up to the hilt he slowly removed it looking completely unharmed. All those in the crowd cheered and asked for him to do it again.

Whoever's idea it was to bring the first ever circus to Westeros had had a great idea. It was made even greater by the fact that the peasants, particularly their children, had also been invited to participate in the festivities. Everywhere they went there were excited children, laughing, cheering, shouting and happy; all in all they were having a great time.

Another performance shown was a tall burly man with a shaved head and beard who claimed to be the strongest man in the world. To demonstrate this he proceeded to smash heavy wood furniture, break apart a tree stump, and bend different kinds of metals with his bare hands. All the girls fawned over his strength, the young boys looked at him in awe, and the men simply grumbled how it was a trick, that he wasn't that strong or that they could do better. Lyanna while impressed wasn't enamored with the man, though Benjen definitely seemed inspired. She made a mental note to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't try any of the stunts they saw today.

One of the last performances they saw were two men having a staged fight. The reason she called it staged, besides the obvious choreography, was the fact they were doing all kinds of things that no same person would do in a real fight. They were doing jump kicks, back and front flips, twirling their swords, and using exaggerated high strikes.

It was here that they saw Brandon with his betrothed Catelyn Tully and they both seemed to be enjoying the show. Lyanna hoped they were also enjoying each other's company. Even though Brandon didn't want to marry Catelyn, he did want their marriage to work, for them to find love with each other nonetheless.

Lyanna could understand why he didn't want to marry her. It wasn't that she wasn't beautiful, for she was, it was just she was _too_ much a lady. She was completely courteous, soft spoken, unassertive, and most of all, boring. There didn't seem to be much interesting about her and if there was she was good at hiding it. She acted like the perfect southern lady, which for a Northerner wasn't really much of a compliment.

Still, Lyanna was sure things would work themselves out. After all Brandon was many things but a quitter wasn't one of them. He would try his best to make things work.

She went over to greet them. "Brandon, Lady Catelyn!"

They both looked over towards her and Benjen. Brandon gave them a brilliant smile while Catelyn gave a polite one.

"Hey Lya, Ben. Have you two been having fun so far?"

Before she even open her mouth to reply, Benjen had started talking. "It was amazing! There was a guy who could breathe and eat fire! Did you see that yet? Then there was a man who could bend metal with his bare hands and break other stuff! Oh! And there was this guy who was swallowing swords! Swords!"

Brandon chuckled as did Catelyn. "Calm down Ben! Yes, we did see those other acts before we came here and they were impressive. I'm glad the two of you enjoyed them as well. You did enjoy them Lya?'

"Yes, they were truly magnificent. What about you Lady Catelyn? Was there any act in particular that you really enjoyed?" Lyanna inquired.

Catelyn nodded with a smile. "I really enjoyed the fire breathing even though it as both terrifying and dangerous. I'd never seen someone do such a thing before. Though I really liked getting a portrait drawn of me and Brandon."

"A portrait?" Lyanna asked.

She watched as her brother held up a long roll of parchment tied with string. He untied and unrolled it to show a charcoal drawing of him and Catelyn sitting side by side with their house crests behind them. Lyanna couldn't help but gawk a little at the portrait. Not only did it do Brandon and Catelyn's likeness justice, it was very detailed and seemed to capture their very essence.

"Wow! How long did it take the artist to complete this?"

"In total about fifteen minutes. We were both surprised at how fast he worked. When he told us he was done we at first thought he might have done a poor job, but to our surprise it came out much better than we expected. I made sure to give him a couple of gold dragons for his work even though he only asked for some silvers," said Brandon.

"It's just so lovely, isn't it?" asked Catelyn with a dreamy sigh.

"It is," said Lyanna with smile.

"It looks good," was all Benjen said. Lyanna had to refrain from rolling her eyes. Benjen wasn't much interested in the arts no matter if he found something he liked. They'd get more of a reaction out of him if it was a drawing of a sword.

"So are we all going to sit together when the main event starts?" asked Benjen.

"Sure we can. Though Ned will probably be sitting with Robert. You don't mind, do you my lady?" asked Brandon.

Catelyn shook her head in the negative. "Of course not, this will give me a chance to get to know my soon to be family."

Just as Brandon grinned at her, a bell sounded. The main event would be starting soon. During breakfast Princess Elia had announced that they would ring three bells to let people know when it would start. The first was a 20 minute warning, the second a 10 minute warning and the last would announce that it had started.

"I guess we should start heading to the tent so we can get good seats. If you're not coming with us right now, we'll make sure to save you some seats." Brandon offered his arm to Catelyn and the two strolled off towards the massive tent.

Lyanna couldn't help but grin. Her brother might be fooling Catelyn Tully but she and Benjen knew a signal to give him some time alone with a girl when they saw one. They'd go find their seats with them at the second bell.

"Come on Ben. Let's see what else there is for us to see."

* * *

As he expected his girls were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Though he had seen all of the performers tricks before he still hadn't gotten bored of seeing them. If anything, sharing the experience with his girls made it feel like the first time he had even been to one.

Currently, they were watching a puppet show that was performing the Targaryen Conquest. Children of all ages from high to low born were riveted to the show that was being put on. He had to admit that it was much more entertaining than the puppet shows he'd watched as a child.

It had just gotten to the part where Aegon and his sister wives travelled to conquer the North and confront the Starks when he looked away and saw _her._

Now if that wasn't a coincidence he didn't know what was. She was walking with her younger brother headed his way. They were idly looking at the different attractions as they came closer and closer to where he was. Finally, when they were only a few feet away she looked in his direction, her eyes meeting his.

Oberyn gave her small smile. She returned it before grabbing her brother's arm leading them over towards the booth. Looking to see that his daughters were still occupied with the show he made his way over to them.

"Lady Lyanna. I didn't think I would be seeing you so soon."

"Nor did I. I thought I wouldn't be seeing you again until the feast. After all, you did promise to tell me more about your travels," she said with some amusement.

"True," he conceded. Oberyn looked over at her brother who was looking at him with an expression mixed with fear, awe, and apprehension. "And who might this young man be?"

"My apologies, this is my brother Benjen Stark. Ben, this is Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne," she introduced.

Oberyn stuck out his hand which the young man shook in a bit of a daze. "It's certainly nice to meet another Stark of Winterfell. If your sister is anything to go by I'm sure you're just as interesting as she is."

"Tha…thank you, my lord. It's nice to me you too," said Benjen nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence for moment until Benjen broke it by going to find a place to sit and observe the play.

Oberyn noticed Lyanna raised an eyebrow at her brother's abrupt departure but soon turned her attention back towards him.

"So are you here alone or with someone else?" she questioned.

"Well aren't you curios one," he said with a smirk.

Lyanna smirked right back. "If that's the way _you_ want to take my question then by all means…"

Oberyn chuckled. "I'm here with my daughters."

Lyanna simply nodded with a smile, her expression not showing any disdain or disgust.

He was pleasantly surprised by her reaction. Outside of Dorne bastards were reviled and disdained, to him just another reason for him to dislike any place in Westeros that wasn't Dorne itself. But, like the inkling he'd gotten last night, Lyanna Stark was a different kind of lady.

"Which ones are yours?" she politely asked.

Oberyn gestured for her to follow him and they walked back towards where he left his girls.

They were still just as enthralled in the play as they were when he left. Obara briefly looked his way, then over at Lyanna by his side before looking back at him with a curios gaze and rise of an eyebrow. Oberyn simply shrugged which she answered with a roll of her eyes before turning back towards the play.

He pointed them out to Lyanna. "Obara is the eldest and Nymeria is the second oldest. I have another daughter, Tyene, but she was too young to accompany me here."

"They're beautiful and they greatly resemble you, especially their eyes. With their eyes, your eyes, it would be hard to mistake them for anyone else's but yours."

Oberyn didn't know what to make of that last statement but considering there was still a pleasant expression on her face and only kindness in her eyes he decided to take it as a compliment. "Thank you, my lady."

Lyanna gave him a mock glare. "I think we are acquainted enough to call each other by our names don't you think?"

Oberyn took a few steps closer to Lyanna. "Of course. My apologies _Lyanna_," he said seductively with a small bow.

"I accept your apology _Oberyn_," she replied with a breathy voice and mischievous smile. Oberyn felt a slight shiver run down his spine. There was the sound of the ringing of the second warning bell.

"Good," said Oberyn as he straightened. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to sit with me and my daughters during the show later."

A contemplative look came over the she-wolf's face as she considered his offer. He wasn't sure what exactly had spurred him to offer such a thing when they probably wouldn't be able to do much talking. Though if he were honest with himself, he was a curious creature by nature who often acted before he thought things through; and this thing, whatever it was, with Lyanna Stark seemed to be turning into one of those situations.

A bit discomforted at how long it was taking her to answer, he was just about to tell her she didn't have to join him if she didn't want to when she spoke.

"I think I would like that very much."

Oberyn couldn't help the grin that came across his face at her accepting his offer.

He was one step closer to figuring this intriguing woman out.

* * *

**A/N: **Here's another chapter of When A Viper and She-Wolf Meet. As far as a timetable goes I'll try and have a chapter out a week for this story. I made a promise to friend to try and get it at least halfway done by July 4. While I might now meet that deadline I still plan to get this story completed before my others since it doesn't have as large a plot as the others.

For those interested, my next story to be updated, this one aside, will be A New Order since it hasn't been updated in a while.

Anyway as always Please Read and Review. Let me know what you think of the story so far. This is my first romance fic


End file.
